


Never Mix Alcohol and Jack Harkness (A Paradise Lost deleted scene)

by unfolded73



Series: The Lostverse [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Originally published April 2009.A deleted scene of Paradise Lost, falling somewhere between Part 17 and Part 18.





	Never Mix Alcohol and Jack Harkness (A Paradise Lost deleted scene)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: TenII/Jack with Ten and Rose (or any permutation of Ten/TenII/Jack/Rose). Caught in the Act. Written for drho during the April '09 Support Stacie Auction.

The part-human Doctor wasn't sure, but he thought that perhaps, Jack Harkness was trying to get him drunk.

They'd decided not to explain their relationship to Jack. It was a bit awkward really - they'd been intimate with Jack on occasion in the past, and Rose had said that the last thing she wanted was to make Jack feel superfluous, to which his Time Lord counterpart had replied that, looked at a certain way, he _was_ superfluous. Rose had not been happy with that at all and had had a bit of a sulk, but the fact was, they hadn't _really_ had a romantic relationship with Jack; even Jack would probably have described himself as a friend with occasional benefits. 

The upshot of it all was that they just decided to tell him nothing, but what they hadn't counted on was that in absence of any other information, Jack would assume that the part-human Doctor was a third-wheel on the TARDIS and try to pull him; at least, that was the conclusion the Doctor in blue was rapidly reaching as Jack poured him another scotch.

There was one other complication: the Doctor was finding himself unusually attracted to Jack Harkness.

It seemed that the stronger sexual urges that had come with his new body did not exclude his attraction to Jack, and the fact that he knew exactly what it was like to kiss Jack, to have Jack's hot mouth on him, to do unspeakable things with Jack, did not help.

Jack set the bottle back down and collapsed on the sofa next to him. Rose and the other Doctor were out doing some simple reconnaissance with a couple of the other Torchwood employees, leaving Jack and the Doctor alone in the Hub, and wouldn't you think, the Doctor wondered, that since they were supposed to be listening in case the team called over the comms, they should be sober? Apparently not at Torchwood. "Torchwood," he muttered, and then giggled to himself.

"So how are you like the other Doctor and how are you different?" Jack asked.

"Wellll, my brain is--"

"I meant in appearance," Jack clarified.

The Doctor frowned, pressing his slightly numb lips together. "That should be obvious. We're outwardly identical."

"It's obvious for the parts I can _see_ ," Jack said with a lecherous smile.

Clearing his throat, the Doctor tried in vain not to blush. "We appear identical everywhere," he said. "As far as I know," he added belatedly, remembering the agreement not to discuss their current sexual habits with Jack.

"Do you respond identically?" Jack whispered, leaning over and kissing him behind his ear. And the Doctor realized that he was in trouble, because Jack knew exactly how to turn him on, and the Doctor didn't know how to resist him. Not in this body, which was responding quite immediately to Jack's attentions. That didn't escape Jack's notice either. _Stupid tight trousers_ , the Doctor mentally grumbled.

And then Jack's hand was between his legs and his tongue was in Jack's mouth and how exactly had this situation gotten so entirely out of his control?

When everyone walked through the Hub door a few minutes later (and you'd think he would have noticed the noise and the flashing lights, but no), the Doctor extracted himself quickly and managed to not fall to the floor on his bum. But just barely. One woman ( _Helen, wasn't that her name?_ ) gave Jack a murderous glare and stormed from the room. Jack followed her quickly.

"Well, _that's_ going to be awkward - Jack's seeing her, you know," Rose whispered to both Doctors.

"Can't you keep it in your trousers for _two minutes_?" the other Doctor asked him, sounding moderately disgusted.

The Doctor couldn't help it; he looked down to make sure that it actually _was_ in his trousers, because that really _would_ be embarrassing. " _He_ came on to _me_." He looked back and forth between the two of them. "He plied me with alcohol," he added, overenunciating his words.

Rose appeared to lose her ability to look stern and sputtered with laughter. The corner of the other Doctor's mouth quirked up for a split second. "I think the Doctor needs to be punished, don't you, Rose?" he asked.

"Oh, definitely," she said, her eyes sparkling.

The Doctor felt his face break out in a sloppy, wide grin. "Yes, punished. Exactly. Well? What are you waiting for? _Allons-y!_ "


End file.
